She Will Be Loved
by Miss Rene
Summary: ¿Por que importarnos la edad cuando hay Amor? ¿Por que emcapricharse con el que diran? -¿Por que no podemos estar juntos?- El...que solo pide amarla y Ella..que solo pide ser una mujer amada. El.. un joven estudiante..Y Ella una mujer casada.
1. Quiero Que Estemos Juntos

**¡¡**Hola

Bienvenidas a otro Fic. Mío **nn** j ojo jo . Espero les guste mucho mucho… ¡¡ah!! Y no se preocupen que pronto actualizare las demás historias…

**¡¡**Buen Provecho JaJaJa ah no **¬¬** **¡¡**Comencemos

**She**** Will Be Loved**

**Capitulo I**

**Quiero que estemos Juntos**

**················································**

_¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos? ¡¡Dime!! ¡¡Explícame!! ¿Qué no deja que te acerques a mí?_

_Son muchas las respuestas…_

_¡¡Pues tengo todo el tiempo del mundo!! ¡¡Te amo!! ¡¡Te amo!! ¿Qué es más importante que este amor que sentimos? O es acaso…que… no me amas…_

_¡¡No digas eso!!... yo te amo. Te amo como nunca ame… ¿Pero que no entiendes que soy mayor que tu por muchos años? ¿Qué no ves que mi hija te ama tanto o quizás mas que yo?_

Navidad. ¿Quién no adora el mes de diciembre?. Donde las personas caminan por doquier con abrigos de gruesa contextura y aquel brillo especial en sus ojos por tanta maravilla en cuestión del decorado.

Aquella muchacha de cabellos castaños caminaba abrazada a su novio como había sido costumbre al llegar a Tokio.

Pero ella no notaba que el. Estaba cambiando…

Syaoran Li. Un muchacho de 24 años. De estatura alta y cuerpo delgado. Cabellera castaña y alborotada y ojos color cafés. El joven heredero de una gran fortuna…

Y ella…

Hija única del matrimonio mas reconocido por toda China y Japón.

Serena Tsukishiro. Una muchacha de solo 18 años. De cuerpo delgado y frágil. Piel blanca y ojos color azul.

Sus personalidades no eran las mismas. El era una persona fuera del romanticismo sin embargo con una curiosa ternura muy difícil de encontrar, inteligente, ágil. Y ella una muchacha sonriente, inteligente y vivas…

- ¿Por qué no nos vamos a desayunar ya? – preguntó el regalándole una sonrisa.

- Bueno – sonrió de una forma tan tierna. Al igual que "ella". Al igual que aquella mujer que le estaba quitando el sueño y la respiración.

Un grupo de muchachos adolescentes estaban sentados en una mesa cercana al matrimonio Tsukishiro. Serena Y Syaoran llegaron a saludar a la pareja. Sentándose en una mesa después de ellos.

El nerviosismo y el frío no lo ayudaban en mucho. No podía evitar mirarla…

_¡¡Es guapísima!!_

Gritaba su subconsciente. Pero ella solo lo miraba de vez en cuando. No podía escuchar palabra más que una hermosa sonrisa. Y las voces de aquellos muchachos que no paraban de mirarla…

- Te dije que no te pusieras ese vestido… Sakura – la voz cortante de Yue Tsukishiro le produjo un escalofrío que le hizo girar la mirada.

- No tiene nada de malo mi vestido – susurró con voz seca mientras miraba la pequeña nevisca.

- ¿no?... entonces por que no dejan de mirarte ¡¡eh!! – Ella giro los ojos tomando un poco de te.

- Por que quizás ellos aprecian a una mujer… - El hombre de gran estatura y ojos azul cortantes tomó su brazo con algo de rapidez, llevándola fuera del lugar… - ¿Qué crees que haces? – preguntó espantada mientras el la soltaba al llegar al ascensor.

- ¿Acaso me case con una cualquiera? – tomo su brazo nuevamente introduciéndola al ascensor

- ¡¡Como te atreves!! – Grito ofendida mientras el la acercaba hacia su pecho

- Eres mía… solo mía – dijo en forma enferma para después besarla con fuerza y presión.

Aquellos recuerdos invadieron su mente. El llanto de dolor y temor lleno su pecho. El bile algo regado por su mejilla por aquella presión que ejerció él sobre sus labios era humedecido por las lágrimas. Solo miró como se cerraba el ascensor con el hombre dentro.

- ¡¡Por que me case contigo Yue!!... ¡¡Te odio!!... ¡¡Te odio!! – No pudo más. El llanto venció su resistencia y allí en el pasillo hincada se echo a llorar. Ya no era una niña, ya era una mujer… ya era madre. Sin embargo…

Se sentía débil. No era nadie siempre que el estuviese junto a ella. Frente a la gente, frente a la prensa. Eran una familia feliz…

Sin embargo. Solo ella y el eran testigos de lo ruin que era su matrimonio…

_¿Por qué no me opuse? ¿Por qué no me negué?..._

Sin sentir la presencia tras ella siguió llorando. Como una niña de 5 años. Sola e indefensa en el mundo…

Sin embargo. Aquella mano en su hombro le provocó un escalofrío diferente…

_Es el…_

Dijo simple y sencillamente.

Sintió como aquel cuerpo masculino se hincaba a su lado. Como tomaba su barbilla y la obligaba a girar el rostro…

- ¿Por qué lloras? – pregunt

Ella, oponiéndose trato de ponerse de pie. Sin embargo el no lo permitía…

- No le digas a Serena que me encontraste llorando – susurro entre respingos

- ¿Por qué? – los ojos de el la miraban con cierta ternura. - ¿Por qué? – preguntó de nuevo…

Su corazón di un salto de 360º al mirar sus ojos tan de cerca. Aquellos ojos cafés que parecían no tener principio ni fin. No pudo mas… tal vez solo fue curiosidad o solamente un impulso que cualquier mujer tendría al tener frente a ella a un muchacho como el…

Sin saber el por que… el cuando o el lugar…

Sus labios se juntaron de forma tímida y con temor se presionaron. El rubor en sus mejillas se acentuaban por mas profundo se hiciera el beso y sus ojos verdes eran entre cerrados por sus parpados. Solo miraba el rostro dotado por la juventud de aquel muchacho. De solo un niño… del novio de su hija… Li Syaoran.

El muchacho no podía ocultar su brillo de felicidad. Y solo miraba como ella bajaba la mirada, con pena y arrepentimiento.

Acarició su mejilla. Tratando con una suavidad inmensa de borrar el maquillaje algo regado por su mejilla.

- Nos verán – susurró ahora sin apartar su mirada. El le sonrió de una manera inexplicable. Solo embobándola… y sintiendo esos ojos verdes retumbar en su memoria. Recordando cada detalle aunque sea el mas insignificante…

Ese momento…

_Nunca lo olvidare…_

······························

- Te Tardaste – reprocho la muchacha con un puchero de inocencia

- ¿si?... yo pensé que fui rápido

- ¿Vamos a Bailar? – le preguntó abrasándolo fuertemente.

- No Tengo ganas Serena. Si no te importa, quisiera dormir y dormir.

- Pues si me importa. ¡¡Siempre Estas cansado!! ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?... – se giró con temor mientras que el corazón del muchacho se comprimía…

_¡¡Te has enamorado Syaoran!! ¡¡Admítelo!! ¡¡Amas a esa mujer!!_

_Ella es la persona que te hacía falta…_

Su subconsciente respondía cosas que él tenia miedo de hacer…

Sin embargo el sabía que era verdad. Se había enamorado de la madre de su novia. De aquella Fantástica mujer que no sabía si le podría corresponder algún día…

Sin saber que decir o hacer se recargo en la ventana. Sintiendo la presencia de Serena tras el.

Y allí, en el estacionamiento…

Como cualquier adolescente queriendo escapar de sus padres. Estaba Sakura. En aquel convertible blanco… sus ojos eran resaltados por los reflejos lunares. Y sus facciones de temor y angustia lo miraban detenidamente. Y por un impulso retardado… saludo. Saludo como pidiendo que bajara…

Lo saludo pidiendo que estuviera con ella. Y el… el solo se desesperaba mas y mas al saber que no podía.

Que quería pero le era imposible…

Y ella se dio cuenta al ver la silueta de su hija.

Con vergüenza y rubor se fue…

_¡¡Espera!!_

Gritaba su corazón por dentro.

Demasiado tarde, ya se había ido y el sabía a donde…

- Tengo que salir Serena – dijo con voz desesperada. Convenciendo a la muchacha que era algo de suma importancia…

Y ya en la puerta. Ella con una sonrisa angelical – Cuídate mi amor

··································

Entró corriendo al bar.

Donde era noche de música romántica. Donde la podía ver allí. ¿Quién no la reconocería?

Quien no la vería. Si era preciosa. Era una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra…

Corrió desesperado a su mesa. No dejándola reaccionar la hizo ponerse de pie. Abrasándola imaginando que ella lloraría y si…

Las lágrimas tocaban su pecho. Mientras en posición de baile balada. Comenzaban a moverse lentamente…

- ¿Por qué lloras? – pregunto el. Contagiado por aquel sentimiento que todo ser humano llega a presentar.

- Por que Te quiero

No bastaron más palabras que un beso.

Un beso lleno de emociones.

Un beso con algo diferente.

Un beso con amor…

**Aun no entiendo que paso**

**Tu eres mujer… y yo…**

**Un chiquillo solamente**

Aquella canción les había llegado al corazón… dándole la oportunidad al momento de las confesiones…

- Cuando te vi… por primera ves en aquella sala – comenzó sintiendo aquella frente en su pecho – Sentí algo en mi pecho… algo extraño que nunca eh sentido y siempre eh buscado…

- Un suspiro que te lleve al cielo – termino ella sin subir la mirada

- Y te deje en la luna – sonrió subiéndole la mirada – Me enamore de ti Sakura… por eso… no puedo evitar verte con el – con solo mencionar "el" ella ahogo su rostro mas y mas – Se que no lo amas… lo se… quiero que me ames a mi…

**Pues no me importa **

**Sabes bien… que en el amor no hay edades**

**Por mi esta bien… pero tu…**

**¿Tú como ves?**

- ¿Por qué quieres que haga eso? – Esa respuesta le causo una confusión algo dolorosa… sin embargo… - ¿Qué no has escuchado ya que… yo te amo?

- ¿En que lugar quedo? – pregunto él después de un gran silencio

- En mi corazón – se separo de el aun temblando – No quiero que este amor que siento te afecte… Syaoran – desvió la mirada… dándole la espalda – Ni a ti… ni a mi hija. Sabes… a que me refiero – aun se podía ver el temblar de sus hombros…

**Estas casada… También se**

**Que tu no lo amas… lo se bien**

**¡¡Ámame a mí!!... que yo te amo con el alma**

**Y con el corazón**

- No me dejes aquí Sakura… eh venido aquí por ti… y solo por ti

**Hoy No Importa El Tiempo **

**Si No Existe Este Momento **

**Lo Soñé Y Entre Mis Sueños **

**Desperté Y Lo Estoy Viviendo**

**Se Ha Vuelto Realidad**

- ¿Por qué no entiendes que siempre quise encontrarte? Ella solo guardo silencio… - Tengo miedo… mucho miedo – susurró dejándose abrazar.

**No tengas miedo…aquí estoy yo**

**Solo pido tu comprensión**

**Entiende que te amo**

No siguieron las palabras… Solo logro abrazarla. Demostrándole con pequeños besos que el estaría allí para ella… Solamente para besarla. Para demostrarle que siempre hay un amor para curar aquellas heridas que le han hecho mucho daño y que el se encargaría de volverla a hacer mujer…

**Y que**

**Para Soñar Me Basta Que **

**Entres A Mi Vida Y Que No **

**Salgas Jamás**

**··································································································**

**¿**Cómo están

**¡¡**Espero estén muy pero muy bien

Yo como siempre con ideas en mi mente…

Esta idea me surgió al ver el video **She**** Will Be Loved** de **Maroon**** 5.**

Y pues mis deditos pa' que los quiero y me puse a escribir…

Claro que también me adelante a los capítulos de otras historias

**o** jo jo.

**¡¡**Así que espero recibir comentarios sobre mi nuevo Fic

Y espero que les agrade

Por que a mi si me gusto JaJaJa

Bueno **nn** algo…

**¡¡**Nos vemos Prontito

**_Athena Asamiya Mr_**


	2. Si Tú Me Miras

¡¡Oshineina!! (Oo… � no pregunten que es) ( � Otra de tus palabras inventadas �) (¡¡Shhh!! s.s)

¡¡Oshineina!!

****

¿Cómo están?

¡¡Yo superarchirequeterrecontra FELIZ!!

Que ¿por que?

A Ps… muy sencillo…

¡¡Faltan MINI días para la NAVIDAD!!

****

****

**Navidad… navidad… Blanca Navidad… Es un día de alegría y felicidad ¡¡Hey!!**

ToT… Otro año más en mi corta Vida ¡¡Gracias a Dios!!... estoy muy bien de salud. Yo y Toda mi Familia…

¡¡Y Espero Ustedes y sus Familiares se encuentre Muy Bien!!

Bueno -- ¡¡Uff!! –-

T.T ¡¡Ya Termino el paro!! ¡¡WEEEeee Ee Ee!!

Así que esta semana vamos a tener clases… Lo bueno de esto es:

¡¡Cancelaron los exámenes del 3er parcial!! ¡¡Ea Ea Ea!!

Así que por eso me la eh estado pasando escribe y escribe (JoJoJo non)

Bueno… sin mas que agregar ¡¡Comencemos!!

****

****

**She**** Will Be Loved**

****

**Capitulo II**

****

**—Si tu me miras—**

****

****

****

**······································································**

****

****

****

La tarde se estaba volviendo más fría pero soportable. Faltaban unos cuantos días para Navidad. La fecha más hermosa del año. Donde la mayoría de las personas tienen el tiempo posible para estar junto a toda su Familia.

Sakura Kinomoto. Siempre fue la joven con la idea de una familia unida. Cantando villancicos junto a la chimenea, beber chocolate caliente en brazos de su esposo. Tener una casa pequeña con muchas plantas y un enorme patio con una mascota. Y tener muchos hijos…

Su familia nunca fue rica, sin embargo el trabajo y el alimento nunca falto en su hogar. Su padre era muy cariñoso con su madre, con ella y su hermano. Sin embargo cuando se recién mudaron a HongKong todo había cambiado. Fukitaya se había alejado de su familia, ahora solo le daba el mayor valor al dinero ¿Por qué? Fue una respuesta que el se llevo a la tumba.

Pero esa ambición que había crecido pasó a destruir aquel sueño que ella tenía y anhelaba cumplir. Pues su padre la había comprometido con un hombre que los sacaría de la pobreza…

Ahora ella tenía una hermosa hija. Inteligente y fuerte… lo que ella nunca fue…

Ella era una mujer débil y demasiado gentil. Lo que su esposo no era… el solo era un hombre frío y manipulador.

- Fue una mañana en Japón – Aquella voz hablo con felicidad - ¡¡Una mañana perfecta!! – Dos chicas escuchaban atentas cada palabra que decía su amiga. – Estaba haciendo un calor enorme y decidí tomar un helado… cosa que nunca hago – Su madre sonrió por la forma en que su hija contaba su relato con tanto esmero, sin embargo… aquel cuento de amor le causaba un enorme remordimiento… - Fue cuando lo vi – sonrió mirando cariñosamente a su prometido – Estaba tomando un helado de chocolate… ¡¡Mi favorito!! – todos rieron menos ella y el. Los cuales solo sonrieron con pena – me acerqué con el pretexto de pedir la hora ¿Verdad Syaoran? – El asintió mirando la insinuación de proseguir con el relato. El suspiró y paso sus ojos por toda la habitación topándose con aquellos ojos verdes.

- Pues… - comenzó tratando de acordarse de aquel acontecimiento. Sin embargo con aquellos ojos mirándolo con suma atención se le había echo misión imposible… - Recuerdo que me tocaste el hombro y al girarme me sonreíste con suma picardía – habló imaginándose a aquella mujer en lugar de su prometida – Sentí mis manos temblar… tanto que derrame todo el helado en mi playera – Todos rieron y el sonrió – tu trataste de limpiarlo y yo solo me sentía un tonto con una playera manchada – suspiró desviando la mirada – dijiste hola y yo respondí un ¿Cómo te llamas? – La chica sonrió con rubor en sus mejillas

- ¡¡fue amor a primera vista!! – El solo miró a Sakura sin hacer ningún movimiento.

- ¡¡Que romántico!! – suspiraron las dos adolescentes.

- ¡¡Hay no!! – Gritó una - ¡¡Esta comenzando a nevar!!

- Es verdad… debemos irnos Serena… muchas gracias por su hospitalidad señora Tsukishiro. Hasta luego Li

- ¡¡Las acompaño a la puerta!!... regreso – susurró besando a su novio con suma ternura.

Ambos presentes miraron cerrarse la puerta de la sala. Sakura suspiró poniéndose de pie. Sin decir una sola palabra se dirigió a la puerta…

- ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó el con mucha ternura. Tomando su mano cuidadosamente…

- Me duele la cabeza – mintió

- ¿Mucho? – Preguntó atrayéndola a su cuerpo para después abrasarla con fuerza. Ella negó tratando de separarse. Cosa imposible. – No te vayas… no me dejes – Aquel susurro solo logro estremecerla – Te amo Sakura – Ella solo se sintió congelada. Nunca le habían dicho te amo. Y ese te amo se escuchaba con sumo amor. – Te amo a ti. Mucho… no… no sabes cuando – siguió susurrando mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja.

- Syaoran – susurró mientras un sentimiento invadía su corazón. El solo tomó su rostro con ternura. Acercándolo al suyo poco a poco. – Yo… yo también Te amo – susurró tímida mientras juntaba sus labios con los de el.

- No llores – susurró jugando su nariz con su mejilla – No lo hagas… mas

- ¿No entiendes?... esto… esto es imposible Syaoran… nunca estaremos juntos – dijo abrazándolo con fuerza

- Sakura – levantó su rostro tomándola de la barbilla – Nunca digas nunca. Aquellos pasos se escuchaban demasiado cerca… sus corazones dieron un vuelco y se soltaron instantáneamente… el se dejo caer en el sillón cerrando los ojos y ella camino nerviosa hacía la puerta.

- Mamá – Serena estaba frente a ella abrasada de su padre - ¿Te sientes mal? – Sakura miró al hombre de ojos azules mirarle con reproche

- Me duele la cabeza cariño – Trato de sonreír. Sin embargo un remordimiento había llegado de repente borrándole la sonrisa en cuestión de segundos. El hombre la tomo de la cintura al momento que su hija había entrado a al sala, dejando la puerta lo suficientemente abierta para que Syaoran mirara aquel beso salvaje y agotador.

- Hiragisawa nos a invitado a una comida de suma importancia – Hablo de forma fría sin siquiera mirarla – Vistete… iremos los cuatro – Ella levanto la mirada tratando de que el la mirase. Sin embargo el se separo de ella de una forma lenta.

El hombre de cabellera blanca se giro dándole la espalda y subiendo las escaleras. Sin decir palabras…

Syaoran salio tomado de la mano de Serena la cual se acercó a su madre con una hermosa sonrisa

- Iremos a recoger unas cosas a casa de una amiga madre. Después los alcanzaremos en casa del señor Hiragisawa. Syaoran miraba a Sakura con recelo, bajo la mirada y camino junto con Serena.

Sin más que hacer y decir. Subió a su habitación. Busco con la mirada a su marido el cual no estaba allí. Tomo una toalla y se metió al baño.

No podía dejar de pensar en Syaoran. ¡Era solo un muchacho! Era menor que ella por muchos años. Podía hasta ser su hijo… no podía negar que era alto, fuerte y muy pero muy apuesto. Pero… era joven… y… era el amor de su hija…

Salió de la ducha seria. Con la mirada perdida, sus cabellos se pegaban a su piel de manera seductora. Aquella crema podía olerse por más lejos que uno estuviese. El shampoo de olor a flores quedaba unos segundos por donde ella pasaba…

Con cuidado fue secando cada parte de su piel. Su figura siempre había sido estilizada. Y su marido la había mandado siempre a ejercitarse… diciéndole que el no quería a una mujer gorda y vieja…

Su cintura era estrecha, su busto voluptuoso y sus caderas perfectas. Era una mujer hermosa y natural…

Sintió unas manos frías apretar sus caderas. Ella sabía que no podía ser Syaoran, pues aquellas manos se sentían tan frías y calculadoras. Sin embargo se giró, quedando frente a aquel hombre alto y delgado, de finos ojos azul cielo… un hombre que cuidaba cada detalle de si. Era guapo y debía admitir que alguna vez lo llego a querer sin embargo… cada día el demostraba indiferencia. Para el ella no valía mas que como una mujer que debía darle un hijo varón… hijo que ya no pudo darle…

Intercambiaron miradas. El de deseo y ella… ella ya no sabía como mirarlo.

Syaoran subía rápido las escaleras de aquella mansión…

Su rostro estaba serio. Aquella imagen no se borraba de su mente… sin embargo el sabía que ella debía obedecer a su marido… sabía que clase de hombre era Yue Tsukishiro… un hombre frío y manipulador… y lo que el menos quería era que Sakura saliera perdiendo…

Paso por aquella habitación. Y un leve gemido lo hizo perder la conciencia… la curiosidad lo invadió mas no quería ver algo que sabría que le dolería hasta lo mas profundo. Tomó su cartera y ya frente aquella puerta entre abierta no pudo mas… con cuidado y despacio se recargo lo suficiente para mirar la imagen que le quebró el corazón…

Sin embargo… el no podía hacer nada… Yue era su marido y podía hacerla suya cuando quisiera… sin embargo… el sabía que el corazón de Sakura era solo suyo…

Los gemidos se hacían más abundantes… y por un par de momentos cerro los ojos… imaginando que era él el que hacía suya carnalmente a Sakura…

Miró como su "Suegro" tomaba a Sakura de la cintura y la hacía a un lado, poniéndose de pie y yéndose… dejándola sentada… Ella solo suspiró… y se puso de pie…

Dejando que el la viera completamente desnuda. Con suavidad secaba el sudor en su cuerpo. El poco a poco fue recorriendo con su mirada su cuerpo Y sin planearlo sus miradas se habían cruzado… ella abrió sus labios realmente sorprendida. Dejando que el rubor se apoderara de las mejillas. Y automáticamente se cubría con una toalla. Bajando la mirada aun mas avergonzada al saber que el la había visto tener sexo con el, por que realmente eso era… ya que ella nunca había echo el amor…

La música de suma suavidad se escuchaba por todo el salón.

Serena entro del brazo de Syaoran. El vestido era de toda una adolescente. Un vestido censillo de tirantes. Resaltando su figura delicada y delgada… Y el… con un traje que resaltaba su juventud e inmadures… un esmoquin negro, quizás como el de todos los que estaban allí… con la extrema diferencia que el lo hacía lucir de una forma tan perfecta y varonil.

Detrás de ellos la pareja mas "Perfecta"… un hombre con un traje sastre realmente perfecto… exacto a sus medidas. Y ella… ella que siempre atraía las miradas masculinas y femeninas. Un traje acomodado a cada silueta. A cada curva de su cuerpo.

- ¡¡Sakura!! – Saludo la mujer tocando su vientre – Me alegra tanto que hayas venido – sonrió mirando a Sakura separarse de su esposo.

- Tomoyo – con la mirada suplicante miraba sonriente a su amiga. Ella entendió de inmediato. Lo que hizo llevársela lo mas alejado posible de la gente con el pretexto de mostrarle la habitación del bebé… - ¡¡Ya no puedo mas!! – soltó sin pudor dejándose caer en el sofá. Tomoyo la miró sorprendida. Ella sabía que Sakura nunca fue feliz… sin embargo aquellas lagrimas le decían que había algo mas… - Estoy enamorada Tomoyo… amo a otro hombre – comenzó a llorar con mas fuerza…

- Sakura… - susurró

- Ya no se que hacer Tomoyo… el… el me besa con suma ternura… me abraza con fuerza y sencillez… - Comenzó a golpear sus rodillas con desesperación – Pero… pero… ¡¡No solo tengo el remordimiento de que estoy engañando a mi marido!! – Tomoyo tomo sus hombros tratando de tranquilizarla

- ¡¡Sakura por dios!! Eso no debe ponerte así…

- Si Tomoyo… Si debo ponerme así… ¡¡Es solo un adolescente!!... es el prometido de mi hija… -dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior. Tomoyo se alejo sorprendida… - Si Tomoyo… estoy enamorada del que pronto será esposo de mi hija…

- ¡¡Pero ¿Como... cuando… donde?!! – Preguntó con suma curiosidad y asombro…

- Todo comenzó cuando Ella lo llevo a casa después de dos años que estuvo en Japón. Al llegar el pidió su mano… fue cuando lo conocimos Yue y yo. El dio su autorización en el momento que supo que era un Li. Yo los felicite… estaba tan feliz de saber que Serena se casaría enamorada. Las semanas pasaron y Yue sugirió que El se quedara en casa pues pronto sería de la familia. Yo no me opuse… pero día con día notaba que el me miraba de una forma intimidante… me atrapaba con sus ojos… - suspiró con estrecha sonrisa – Después ya no podía dejar de observarlo… y fue cuando me di cuenta que en realidad me había enamorado – El silenció reinó y ella suspiró con mas calma.

- No se que decirte

- Ya no soy una niña Tomoyo… Soy una mujer ¡¡Casada!!... con una hija… Soy tan pero tan egoísta. Ella… ella me odiara por toda su vida… - Tomoyo la miraba sin saber que decir… - ¿Qué hago?

- Tu no eres egoísta Sakura… ¡¡Eres la persona mas generosa que eh conocido!! ¡¡Piensas en ti antes que los demás!!... Y por lo que me cuentas el joven Li siente lo mismo por ti ¿Verdad? – Ella asintió – Entonces… el mal es para tu hija si se llegara a casar con un hombre que no la ama… no serán Felices… así como tu nunca lo fuiste…

Unos cuantos golpes finalizo la platica. Sakura se arreglo el maquillaje regado y respiro con profundidad…

- Tsukishiro – Sonrió Tomoyo al mirarlo en la puerta – Mi amor – dijo mirando a su marido sonreírle – Le mostraba el cuarto a Sakura… - La recién mencionada salió al pasillo saludando con la mirada a todos…

- La comida será servida… ¿Vamos? – Tomoyo tomo el brazo de su esposo el cual hizo un poco de carillo a su vientre.

- ¿Lloraste? – Preguntó disimuladamente por lo bajo

- Si… no se que me dio al ver la habitación

- Tal vez recordaste que mataste a nuestro hijo – Sus ojos verdes se abrieron a la par deteniéndose. El rostro de Yue se endureció y sin decir más se separo de ella para sentarse en su lugar.

_# Lo sentimos Señora Tsukishiro… pero el bebé no sobrevivió a la caída #_

La mañana era extremadamente fría y sola. La casa estaba casi oscura… el piso helado y las ventanas empañadas…

Sakura suspiró entre aquel enorme cuarto. Estaba sola…

_Siempre estaré Sola _– Pensó

Sin nada más que hacer le había dado el día libre a los sirvientes. Yue no estaría hasta el día siguiente y eso la relajaba un poco pues prefería estar sola que mal acompañada… Su hija había salido en la mañana junto con él. Junto con aquel ser humano que la asía sentir única y perfecta…

Con curiosidad camino por los pasillos hasta estar frente a la puerta de aquella habitación. Con solo abrir la puerta pudo sentir su aroma. Con cuidado casi de manera silenciosa recorrió la habitación olvidando cerrar la puerta…

Se sentó en la cama acariciando las sabanas… abrazando la almohada, absorbiendo su aroma… e imaginando que lo abrazaba a el.

Se puso de pie y abrió el primer cajón de su ropero tomando en sus manos aquel pequeño porta retratos con decorados chinos…

- Se dice que el cariño de la persona que se pone en ese porta retrato siempre estará contigo – Aquella voz le provocó un escalofrió que la recorrió toda…

- Sya…Syaoran – De giró quedando frente a frente. El la tomo de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo. Besándola con pasión y fervor…

- Te quiero Sakura… Te Quiero y Te amo.

**Que Fácil decir Te Quiero cuando estamos Solos**

**Lo difícil es hacerlo cuando escuchan todos**

**Si tú me miras…Si tú me miras**

**Te enseñare a decir Te Quiero sin hablar**

**Mientras tengamos un secreto que ocultar.**

El beso se alargaba acoplándose a los segundos… hasta que por falta de aire se tuvieron que separar…

**La locura de quererte como un fugitivo**

**Me ah llevado a la distancia donde me eh escondido**

**Si tú me miras… Si tú me miras**

**Cuanto más crezca la injusticia ya veraz**

**Que son más grandes nuestras ganas de luchar.**

- Te necesito a mi lado Sakura… el cariño que siento por tu hija… es solo eso… cariño. Me atormenta… ¿Tu crees que no?. Me atormenta el saber que ella… ella me ama – Sakura solo estaba cabizbaja – Pero tenemos el derecho a ser felices Sakura. Tienes el derecho de ser feliz… y yo También – Ella solo lo calló con un beso. Un beso ingenuo lleno de desesperación.

**Palabras de un lenguaje nuevo **

**Que eh construido para nosotros**

**Para el amante perseguido que tiene que esconder su voz**

**Cuando decidas aprenderlo no abra silenció**

**No te ara falta usar la voz para romperlo**

**Si tú me miras… me hablaras**

El se separo besando su cuello con ternura. Caminando lentamente hacía la cama. Ella solo se dejo llevar…

- Ámame Sakura… que yo te amare con todo mi corazón

**Yo me seguiré negando pase lo que pase**

**A exponer mi corazón en este escaparate**

**Si tú me miras… si tú me miras**

**Nos amaremos en la justa oscuridad **

**En la trastienda que me ah visto suplicar**

- No puedo hacerlo – susurró separándose de el contra su voluntad - ¡¡Tienes que entenderme que no solo soy yo la que te ama!!... También… esta mi hija. No me pidas dejar todo Syaoran… esto ha sido para mi tan… tan repentino. – el bajó la mirada apretando la quijada

- Te amo Sakura y por ti me esconderé hasta que tu me lo pidas. Pero no me pidas que ame a tu hija… por que no la amo. No puedo besarla por que mis labios te exigen a ti – dijo señalándola con la mirada. – Te amo – susurró dándole la espalda – Te amo demasiado

**Palabras de un lenguaje nuevo **

**Que eh construido para nosotros**

**Para el amante perseguido que tiene que esconder su voz**

**Cuando decidas aprenderlo no abra silenció**

**No te ara falta usar la voz para romperlo**

**Si tú me miras… me hablaras**

- Yo También…Te amo

**············································································**

¡¡Y…Hola de nuevo!!

Bueno creo que me quede sin letras…

Así que le daré comienzo a la gratitud:

**Sakura Ika**

_¡¡Oli!! ¡¡Oli!! Antes que nada muchísimas gracias por escucharme ToT… pero estoy desesperada Ika ToT. Apenas lo vi de nuevo y el me hablo y me miró de una forma que me derretía… no se si lo hace a propósito o solo quiere retomar nuestra amistad… ¡¡Demonios me gusta mucho!!... ¡¡Buf!...Bueno Fuera de eso… Muchas gracias por apoyarme ¡Thanks!!... espero conectarme de noche estas Vacaciones… ¡¡Gracias!!_

**Serenety****-Princess**

_¡¡Muchas gracias por tus opiniones positivísimas!!... me alegra que te parezca lindo. Espero este capitulo no haya estado tan suvidito de tono. Pero es parte de la trama… ¡¡Soy inocente lo juro!! (�). ¡¡Nos leemos después!!..._

**Ciliega******

_¡¡Ohayo!!. Aquí tienes el capitulongo. nn ME alegra que este interesante ¡¡Eh!!... y que te haya gustado. ¡¡Bishe!!(� Adios en mi idioma)_

**Yashirin******

_¡¡Hola Shuni shuni!! ¿Cómo estas?... espero que muy bien. Yo estoy algo contenta y algo feliz. Pero sobre todo muy bien de Salud. nn. Muchas gracias por tus Re-Hermosas opiniones n.n. Pero… n.n''… No es un one-shot non. Pero bueno con eso de que luego confundo con mis capis. Pues jejeje creo que si parecía un one-shont ¿Verdad?... bueno… muchas gracias por estar siempre presente en todas mis historias ToT… ¡¡Adiosin!!_

**Litleblackrose******

_Muchas gracias por leer mi caputilo y me alrge un monton que te haya gustado el capitulo. Espero este tmb. ¡¡Zaz!!... nos vemos nn_

**Shiori******

_¡¡Hola!!... ¡¡Hoe!!... lamento haber ganado tu idea u.u… pero jejejeje bueno ¡¡Abra otros proyectos!!... Y me alegra que te haya gustado eh!... nos vemos en el proximo capitulo nuninuni nn._

**Lulú**

_¡¡Hello!!... JeJe Bueno. Lamento haberlo puesto de malo pero… (u.u) necesitaba un personaje con sus caracteristicas . . Aquí tienes el otro capitulo n.n . ¡¡Hasta Luego!!_

Bien niñas. ¡¡Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!!

¡¡Cuidense mucho!! ¿Oki dokis?

¡¡Good Bye!!

Athena. Asamiya. Mr n.n

****

****

****


End file.
